


I Think We're Alone Now

by theD00M



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gen, Mafia AU, Minimal Tony, Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader Insert, Sex, Steve kinda sucks, They/Them reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theD00M/pseuds/theD00M
Summary: Kinda based off the song "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany.Y/N is the kid of Mob Boss Tony Stark and gets a lil down and dirty with Tony's best guy when doing so is strictly prohibited. They think they're alone, but then they're not. Used they/them pronouns for reader so you can insert your own or leave as is!Disclaimer: This isn't meant to be taken super seriously, just something I came up with while stoned and bopping to the ultimate 80's jam. Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	I Think We're Alone Now

I Think We’re Alone Now  
Story to song by Tiffany 

A man becomes powerful when he has the best people surrounding him and something precious to protect. Tony Stark’s people were his guards, soldiers he brought on to take care of business efficiently, and keep his most prized person safe when he had to tend to business himself. 

Y/N is Stark’s kid, but don’t take it the wrong way; they don’t and won’t have anything to do with the Mafia lifestyle aside from living in the best conditions money could provide. They get the comfort, the glitz and glamour, and the most delicious men following them around. However, the was only one man Y/N truly had their eyes on, their father’s most dangerous soldier, James “Winter” Barnes; Bucky to Y/N and his best friend Steve. Steve’s hot too, can kinda be a tightass though, in more ways than one though (wink wink).

But there is a problem…

The Boss doesn’t allow his guys to get fresh with his beloved, ever-so cherished offspring. They’re 100% off limits. If Stark sees or catches wind of anything illicit going down, its bye-bye bodyguard. A few have disappeared under mysterious circumstances, but Y/N didn’t really care for them anyway. 

Nothing can happen to Bucky though, they just won’t allow it. That is why Y/N is extra careful when Bucky is in charge of them. Bucky is typically left to keep watch over Y/N at the house when everyone else is out, which is usually the perfect opportunity to get… super fresh.

Y/N waits anxiously, shooing their father away and wishing him luck with an overenthusiastic kiss on the cheek. On his way out, Steve sends Bucky a look as Y/N practically sprints up to their room. He keeps a serious face, and turns to follow them up the stairs once Tony and Steve are gone. 

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

“Kid, y’know you need to be a little less excited for Boss to get outta here, he’s gonna start getting suspicious as to why you’re so eager to have me to yourself.” Bucky smirks while stepping into Y/N’s room, closing the door on his way in. 

Y/N just giggles, making grabby hands,

“Oh don’t worry about it, he trusts you with my life, and thinks you’re *almost* as much of a stickler as Stevie is!”

Bucky chuckles and removes his blazer, moving into Y/N’s arms, and wrapping his strong arms around their waist,

“Yeah, Doll, but Stevie is starting to give me the stink eye. I feel like he’s catching on and best friend or not, I’m ain’t sure how willing he’d be to keep this a secret from your father”.

“Hey Mister, don’t think that way. As much of a nerd as he is, I doubt he’d rat you out so easily. Might take some effort, but I think he’d keep his mouth shut if he did find out”, Y/N snuggles more into Bucky’s chest and exhales, “Hell, he might even already know and isn’t saying anything, so have some faith.”

Bucky hums, nodding as he pulls away from Y/N. They look into each others’ eyes for a few moments, Bucky skimming his fingers under the hem of Y/N’s sweater, tickling the warm skin underneath his fingertips causing small goosebumps to crawl up their body and a small squeak to escape. 

_Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'  
'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew_

Y/N gives him a wicked little grin, turns them both around and shoves Bucky onto their bed. They crawl slowly til face to face with him, lowering their lips to Bucky’s neck and leaving little nips and kitten licks. Bucky grabs their hips and grinds them down over his growing shaft, pushing a soft moan out of Y/N.

“Fuck, Winter, I want to ride you so bad”, Y/N whimpered, slipping their hand down to rub at Bucky’s cock through his pants. 

“You got it, Doll, just let me eat you out real quick, been waiting to taste you all week”, he drawls breathily, flipping them over and practically ripping Y/N’s lounge shorts off. It drives him absolutely crazy when they call him by that name.

Y/N yelped and whined a bit at the sudden change in position but that quickly turned into a drawn out moan once Bucky got his mouth on them, sucking, licking and prodding with the ferocity of a week’s worth of sexual tension. 

“Be as loud as you want, baby, let it all out”, Bucky mumbled, taking a quick breath before descending back onto Y/N’s sweet spots. And loud they were. 

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Stark and his men are sitting at a table talking big business with some fool he had past dealings with and decided to give another chance. However, some things just weren’t quite adding up and this brought Tony a little bit of suspicion …as a treat. 

He leaned over to Stevie, who was sitting next to him observing, 

“Listen Steve, I don’t trust this fucker. He’s tried some shit before, and I’m starting to get the feeling he hasn’t learned his lesson the last time he crossed me. Go back to the house as backup incase shit hits the fan”

Steve nodded, quietly getting up and making his way back to the house. 

…

Once Stevie returned, he could hear Bucky and Y/N upstairs, but couldn’t tell exactly what was going. He figured he should let them know the situation and why he was sent back, but as he got closer he grew a bit concerned, but opened the door to Y/N’s room anyway.

“Hey you two, Boss sent me back here incase his deal go-…” He paused, shock on his face at the picture in front of him.

…

**Just Before Steve’s Return**

…

“Oh fuck, Winter, you always fill me up so good! You like how it feels inside me?” Y/N smirked, bouncing fast and hard on Bucky’s dick, hand wrapped snug around his neck.

Bucky was too aroused to answer with actual words, so he resorted to an uncharacteristic whine, causing Y/N to chuckle fondly at the strong and dangerous man under their grip. Only that came to a sudden halt at the sound of the door opening,

“Hey you two, Boss sent me back here incase his deal go-…”

Y/N screamed as they and Bucky both promptly sat up, a mixture of fear and shock on both their faces with Bucky still seated deep inside. 

Steve just stood there and stared for a minute, unsure what to make of the situation, “Uhh… I’ll just wait downstairs until you’re ready to explain yourselves…” he closed the door and walked away. 

The silence in the room was deafening.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Look ok, its fine, I’ll go downstairs and talk to him, you just get cleaned up and stay here until I text you. Everything will be okay.” Bucky tried comforting Y/N but they were too distressed. He gave them a long kiss and made his way down, overhearing something that made his blood run ice cold. 

Downstairs, Steve decided to make a quick phone call phone call, 

“Boss, you’ll never believe what I came home to…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all think, please! This was fun to write, if you have any ideas for other shit I should write while stoned, let me knooow >;)


End file.
